Ugly Charming
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Prompt from Wheelie91: "On the eve of her wedding to Sky, Bloom is betrayed by her fiancé, who drugs her and r*** her multiple times." From there she flees to the Trix's house. Where Icy (who has been in love with the fairy for some time) goes off to avenge her.


Her breathing was heavy, heavy and hurt.

"A wedding is every girl's dream." Her mother once said. "The best night of her life."

All she could hear was the sound of her own panting.

Maybe the rattle of chains if she shifted far enough.

"Best night of her life. The happiest she'll ever be."

Hunger gnawed at her stomach, though she'd only been down…wherever she is for an hour.

"Congratulations sweetie, your wedding will be the best day of your life. The happiest day of your life." Her mother had given her such a bright happy smile.

 _Best day of my life,_ she thought bitterly _. Then why the hell am I locked down here?_

Bloom drew her knees up to her chest, sending the chains rattling. She shivered, resenting how she'd been left dressed only in her wedding vail and those elegant white heels. Neither did much to keep out the chill that her wedding dress could have.

Footsteps made their way down the steps. It was him. It was her fiancé.

Sky.

His once beautiful and perfect face now an ugly deceitful mask to her. One that bought a scowl to her face. He'd become a completely different man after she said no.

Apparently no wasn't a world in the dictionary of Sky of Eraklyon.

The entitled, pompous prince.

She'd never logged to wipe the smirk of the face of a foe more than now.

"I brought you dinner." Sky filled the silence.

"I don't want dinner. I don't want _anything_ from you unless it is an offer to let me leave this dreary place." Bloom retorted.

Sky chuckled. A charming little chuckle. The same chuckle he'd offered when she almost tripped over her wedding dress.

Beautiful bright orange wedding dress.

Sparkling, full of hope and promise.

"Just as feisty as ever I see." Sky remarked. "I always did love that about you. It will definitely make _this_ a more pleasurable experience for me.

Even without knowing what 'this' was, the very mention of it made her cringe. Sending a shiver unrelated to the chilly temperatures down her spine.

He knelt down, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You're such a precious thing."

"Bite me!" Bloom hissed.

"Oh, I will." His charming smile twisted into a hideous smirk. With that, she found his teeth gnawing on her neck.

"Get. Off." Bloom huffed. She knew he wouldn't. She jerked her neck away, his teeth scraped along her skin tearing bloody bite marks into her flesh.

Her eyes watered.

It would only get worse from here.

By the time she next looked up, the man had his pants on the ground.

She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing very well what was to come.

As he heaved her painfully onto her back she willed herself to go passive (so as to avoid giving him the thrill he sought), and from there willed her mind to go blank.

Shut down.

Or at the very least wander off to a more pleasant place.

A place.

A time. Before Sky.

When things looked promising.

Oddly she thought of Mike and Vanessa dropping her off for her first day of school. The big building had loomed so threateningly before her. That was what she once pictured as the big-bad, the evilest evil in the world.

And within lay young Mitzi, the queen of all things horrid.

Sky was quickly stealing her crown—his face now the picture of evil.

This place, wherever she was, now replacing Gardenia elementary as the location of all things vile.

She wanted her childhood back.

She wanted her innocence back.

She wanted Sky off of her.

What the hell had turned such a dashing man so filthy?

This couldn't be her Sky. This couldn't be the man she stood on the alter with. A tear trickled down her cheek as the man went uninvitedly deeper. She wanted the gentlemen she once loved back.

No, that's not true. She no longer wanted anything to do with him. Or any other man in all of the realms for that matter.

 _So this is the happiest day of my life…_


End file.
